


Love Is So Nice

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, i can't remember what else is in this, slight kaisoo if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Chanyeol is tired of getting blue-balled and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Love Is So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: rimming, barebacking, lots of other stuff but nothing extreme
> 
> word count: 2,466w
> 
> (sort of) a sequel to Going Crazy! someone asked for a sequel with smut so there you go. it can be read as a stand-alone though, which is why it's posted separately. I had to get this out of my system lol. unbeta-ed

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been dating for 4 months and it was going great, but Chanyeol was tired of getting blue-balled. Every time Baekhyun and him were about to do the deed, someone just _had_ to interrupt them.

 

“ _Hello, Chanyeol-ssi? Please come and get your friend. He’s piss drunk at our bar. Your number was under his Favourites.”_ (“Who?” “Well… when he smiles, he looks like a cat.” “Fucking Jongdae.”)

 _“Chanyeol! I’m here~”_ (“What the fuck, Yoora?” “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll just- I’m sorry!”)

“ _Baekhyunnie! Come and see this puppy I found outside the apartment flat._ ”

 

Chanyeol was getting frustrated, and finishing himself off in the bathroom wasn’t enough. He wanted Baekhyun under him, Baekhyun begging for his cock, Baekhyun spreading his ass cheeks for him, _Baekhyun_. He was getting hard just thinking of Baekhyun. He was going to have him today no matter what. He had told Jongin, his roommate-slash-best-friend, not to come home that night, and the guy only replied with, “That’s okay, I have a date tonight anyway.” Chanyeol was slightly baffled because he didn’t know Jongin was even dating someone, but he saved the question for another day.

He leaned back on his headboard, getting himself comfortable on the bed as he reached into his pants, one hand palming his half-hard dick and the other reaching blindly for his phone. He dialed Baekhyun and put him on speakerphone, excited to hear him.

 _“Hi Yeol! What’s up?”_ Baekhyun's velvety voice floated in air. _“We’re still on for later, right? I’m already on the way,”_ Baekhyun’s worry etched in his words.

“Of course, baby. Was just thinking of you… and how you’d feel so good around me.”

_“Chanyeol… I’m not exactly alone right now.”_

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned. “I’m so sick of getting cockblocked. I wanna be inside of you. I want your lips around me. _God_ , those pretty lips of yours would look so good around my cock. I wanna eat your ass out and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly. The things I would do to you...”

His cock twitched at the thought of Baekhyun lying pliant beneath him, legs spread open and invitingly. “I can’t wait to see you,” He moaned lowly as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, pumping his shaft faster as Baekhyun spoke.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Are you jerking yourself off as we speak? God that’s so _hot_ , Yeollie,” Baekhyun purred. He was completely enjoying himself, hearing Chanyeol like this. Unfortunately, he had to cut the call short as Kyungsoo suspiciously side-eyed him, looking slightly put off.

 _“We’re here,”_ Kyungsoo mouthed at him, shooing Baekhyun out of the car with his hands.

“I gotta go, Yeol. See you!” He giggled as he hung up. “Thanks, Soo.”

“Just go up and fuck your boyfriend already.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun entered the apartment, setting the food on the kitchen counter. He assumed that Chanyeol was in his bedroom doing whatever he was doing before, but Chanyeol surprised him by wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I missed you,” he breathed into Baekhyun’s neck, placing soft open-mouthed kisses on it. Baekhyun craned his neck to the side, giving Chanyeol better access, eyes fluttering shut as he gripped onto Chanyeol’s arms.

“I know,” Baekhyun murmured as he turned around to face the half naked Chanyeol, kissing him full on the lips. Chanyeol kissed back, opening his mouth as Baekhyun nipped on his bottom lip. Baekhyun eagerly sucked on Chanyeol’s tongue, reaching down to palm his crotch. Chanyeol groaned, hands leaving Baekhyun’s waist, groping his ass.

He inhaled Baekhyun’s scent, basking in the vanilla fragrance as he leaned down to kiss Baekhyun once more. Baekhyun melted into the kiss, moaning softly as Chanyeol probed around in his mouth, kissing him lewdly. He couldn’t help but grind against Chanyeol, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. “Bedroom?” Baekhyun gasped, food forgotten.

“Don’t you want to christen our kitchen counter? I’ll bend you over and have you coming all over it.” Baekhyun moaned at Chanyeol’s words, feeling even hotter than before. “I’ve been waiting, I came so hard just now thinking about you, but it’s not enough, I need to _touch_ you.” Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up onto the table, Baekhyun admiring the way his biceps tensed as he did so, running his fingers over them. Chanyeol clearly worked out, and it paid off.

Chanyeol deftly got rid of Baekhyun's shirt, quickly latching onto a nipple as his hands roamed all over Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun whimpered as he steadied himself, hands gripping tightly onto Chanyeol's shoulders.  "I've dreamt about this–fucking you on every surface in this apartment—hearing you moan my name," Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun's skin, sucking hickies onto them.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cried as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on near his collarbone. Chanyeol's mouth wandered down south, marking Baekhyun's pale skin as much as he could. Chanyeol hastily kneeled in front of Baekhyun and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his boxers down. His mouth watered at the sight of Baekhyun's erection, curved against his stomach and an angry red, precome beading at the tip from all the stimulation. Chanyeol licked his lips, looking at Baekhyun, lust evident in his eyes. "I wanted your mouth on my cock, but it's okay. Tonight, it's all about you, baby."

Baekhyun quivered at the pet name as Chanyeol took him into his mouth, tongue swirling expertly around the tip. He threw his head back, moaning and fisting Chanyeol's hair as he bobbed his head up and down his length. Chanyeol's tongue traced along the veins, hands fondling with Baekhyun's balls, squeezing them occasionally. He looked up at Baekhyun, who was already looking back at him, eyes hooded and lips parted. He pulled off with a pop, smirking at Baekhyun, "Fuck my mouth?"

Baekhyun groaned, eyes rolling back as he gripped Chanyeol's hair harder and pushed him towards his cock. Chanyeol opened his mouth, taking it all in, tasting more of Baekhyun's precome and moaning like a bitch in heat. Baekhyun thrusted into Chanyeol's mouth repeatedly, all worries thrown out of the window when Chanyeol gave his permission, hips stuttering as he felt his release nearing. Chanyeol reached into his own boxers, tugging at his cock—seeing Baekhyun like this turned him on so much.

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol and the sight of him jerking himself off was enough to make him come in Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol released Baekhyun's shaft, letting the come splatter over his face, hands pumping the twitching cock as he lapped up the remaining come smeared all over. Chanyeol stood up, grinning goofily at Baekhyun, who grabbed his face, kissing him fervently, tasting himself on Chanyeol's lips. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. You liked it anyway, didn't you?" Chanyeol cheekily said. Baekhyun laughed, nodding his head.

"That's great, but I'm not done with you yet," Chanyeol growled as he spread Baekhyun's legs, "I wanna watch you finger yourself. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Baekhyun could feel his limp dick coming back to life just thinking about Chanyeol watching him doing that. He frantically nodded his head, watching as Chanyeol took out a pack of lube from his back pocket. He cocked an eyebrow and Chanyeol laughed, handing it over to Baekhyun. "I was hoping it'd come down to this."

Baekhyun ripped the pack open with his teeth as he locked eyes at Chanyeol who was now leaning back on a cabinet. He coated his fingers generously, hand going down to his ass hole, teasing it as his cheeks heated up. "Don't be embarrassed, baby. You look so sexy," Chanyeol cooed. A tent was still evident in Chanyeol's boxers, but he refused to do anything about it until later. He could feel himself leaking at the tip.

Baekhyun circled his rim lightly, slowly inserting a finger and whining at the intrusion. His legs were slightly huddled to his chest, the other hand gripping the marble counter tightly. His ass hole was slick with lube and his finger was getting sucked in so well. He added another finger, going faster as he moaned Chanyeol’s name for the nth time.

“Yeol, I need you, _please_ ,” he begged, “it’s not enough, please Yeol.” He added another finger, trying to find but missing his prostate. “I want you to fuck me with your thick cock and mark me, I want it rough and fast, please Chanyeol _please!_ ” Baekhyun whined, eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

Chanyeol all but growled at Baekhyun, lurching forward and grabbing Baekhyun’s thighs, squeezing them hard as he bent down to face Baekhyun’s now pink and puffy hole clenching around Baekhyun’s fingers. He gently pulled out Baekhyun’s fingers and the latter whined at the loss of contact, only to open his mouth in a silent scream as Chanyeol plunged his tongue in. Chanyeol placed Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulders, Baekhyun now lying on the kitchen counter, squirming as Chanyeol thrusts his tongue in and out relentlessly.

Chanyeol lapped at the rim before inserting a finger along with his tongue again, mercilessly abusing Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun moaned, fucking himself on Chanyeol’s tongue and toying with his nipples. He felt so full, and a familiar tingle settled in his stomach. “Chanyeol, I’m coming,” Baekhyun rasped, voice hoarse from all the moaning. Almost immediately, Chanyeol stopped his ministrations. “Not yet baby, not yet. You taste so good,” Chanyeol groaned, “I could eat your ass all day.”

He flipped Baekhyun over, the latter’s stomach resting on the cool surface of the counter, legs barely supporting him up. Baekhyun mewled, pushing his ass back and wiggling it in Chanyeol’s face. “Fuck baby, you’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol sighed, palming Baekhyun’s ass.

He couldn’t resist slapping Baekhyun’s ass cheek, watching it jiggle as he did so. A loud, broken moan echoed across the room as Chanyeol smacked the other cheek. “You like that?” Baekhyun’s reply was but a whimper and a frantic nod.

Chanyeol rubbed the now-pinkish flesh, slapping it once more before ridding himself of his boxers and coating his dick with lube. He rubbed his cock against the crack of Baekhyun’s ass, admiring how slick it was and how it fitted the crack so well. Baekhyun reached back, spreading his ass cheeks invitingly.

Baekhyun craned his head, turning around to see Chanyeol intensely staring at him, eyes full of lust and desire and… love? His thoughts were disrupted by Chanyeol sliding slowly into him, and his mouth fell open. He felt so _full_ , and Chanyeol wasn’t even balls deep in him yet. Chanyeol waited a bit till Baekhyun gritted out a husky, “ _Move._ ”

Chanyeol pushed himself fully into Baekhyun, pounding vigorously as Baekhyun moaned and mewled helplessly. His hands settled on Baekhyun’s waist, holding him in place as they fucked. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the kitchen, accompanied by the couple’s melodic moans. Chanyeol bent down, placing kisses onto Baekhyun’s smooth back, whispering nothing but praise. _“Good boy, Baek, you’re taking me in so well.”_

A shrill ring pierced the air. Baekhyun’s eyes flew open, startled by the sound. “It’s your phone, Baek. Answer it.”

“No,” Baekhyun moaned.

“Okay then. I’ll answer it for you.” Before Baekhyun could process what was happening, Chanyeol reached beside him, picking up _his_ phone and answering it, all while fucking Baekhyun. “Hey Soo!”

_“Oh, hi Chanyeol. Is Baekhyun there?”_

“Oh yeah, but he’s busy now. Anything I could do for you?” Chanyeol stifled a moan as he went particularly deep into Baekhyun. Baekhyun was biting his lip so hard to prevent himself from making a sound, eyes squeezing shut. He would rather die than let Kyungsoo know what they were doing at that moment.

_“I just wanted to know if he’ll be home tonight, because I got a date and all and, yeah, the house-”_

“The house is all yours. Baekhyun will be staying with me tonight,” Chanyeol replied as he gave Baekhyun a hard thrust, and Baekhyun screamed, voice cracking. _Found it._

_“What was that?”_

“Nothing. Good night Soo,” Chanyeol hung up before Kyungsoo could say anything. Baekhyun turned his head to face Chanyeol. “You fucker,” he spat, amusement laced in his voice. Chanyeol smirked but said nothing as he repeatedly hit Baekhyun’s prostate, making him see stars.

“Didn’t you like it, baby? The thrill of getting caught?” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, _“Soo definitely knows what we’re doing.”_

Baekhyun fisted his cock as Chanyeol spoke, chanting, _“I’m coming, Chanyeol!”_ as he came all over the table top, completely spent. Chanyeol gave a final thrust, coming right after with Baekhyun’s name on his lips, filling Baekhyun up with his come.

Baekhyun moaned at the sensation of being filled, eyes fluttering shut. Chanyeol laid atop of Baekhyun, careful not to crush his tiny body with his weight. He pulled out after a few moments, appreciating the way his come leaked out of Baekhyun’s puffy and red hole. Baekhyun sighed contentedly, basking in his post-coital bliss.

“We forgot the condom,” Chanyeol said, massaging Baekhyun’s sides worriedly.

“It’s fine, Yeol. I’m clean, and I know you are too,” Baekhyun replied, getting up from the kitchen counter. He turned around on his tippy toes, cupping Chanyeol’s face in his hands and pecking his nose. Chanyeol frowned at the reddish bruises on Baekhyun’s previously unmarked skin. “Was I too rough on you?”

“No. It was just the way I like it. I loved it. Come take a shower with me?” Baekhyun grinned, tugging on Chanyeol’s hand.

“Okay, but no shower sex.”

“Of course, you sex crazed giant. I bet I’ll be fucking sore the next day.”

“And I’ll be there to take care of you.” Chanyeol murmured, arms looping around Baekhyun’s waist as Baekhyun swatted at him, cheeks burning. “You’re such a sap!”

“A sap who loves you,” Chanyeol mumbled to himself. Baekhyun whipped his head to face Chanyeol. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, come on. You said it. You love me?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“I… I do.”

“Good, because I love you too.” Baekhyun blushed, looking down at his feet. Chanyeol cooed in his head. How was Baekhyun a shameless mess one moment and a shy pup the next?

“Are we really confessing while we’re nude? This is embarrassing.” Baekhyun said while covering himself up with a towel.

“You love me anyway.”

 

\---

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered. They were both snuggled up in the warmth of Chanyeol’s bed, Chanyeol slowly drifting off to sleep. “Hm?” His arms were wrapped tightly around Baekhyun, giving him a sense of protection and comfort. Chanyeol opened his eyes, gazing tenderly at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled as he traced Chanyeol’s features with his fingertips, feeling like he was on cloud nine. _How did I land someone so perfect?_

“I love you.”

“And I you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> (as you can tell all my fics are song titles. [give Jonghyun some love](www.youtube.com/watch?v=Naaxq2TKC6I)) cross posted to [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1273970)


End file.
